teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Android
(In Engineer's Voice)'' "Well, Gray, I guess your robots aren't quite as good as mine."'' ''(WIP) Summary The Android is an (Obviously) robotic soldier, about average size for a human male. He is red or blue colored, depending on his team, and carries around laser weapons. His most distinctive feature is his jetpack, which allows him to reach hights unprecedented by any other class, although he suffers extra fall-damage, as well as collision damage based on speed, and can therefore easily kill himself. He was created by the son of the Engineer, who sent him back in time as a counter to Grey's robots. He is artificially intelegent and self-aware. He has 115 hitpoints and long range, as well as average speed on his feet (A bit slower than the Medic). He is one of the fastest, if not the fastest class when he is in the air. His healing from Medi-Guns is reduced by 65%, and healing from and instead can only be efficiently healed by Dispensers and Engineers with their wrenches or Rescue Rangers (And by returning to resupply, of course). His healing from health packs is also reduced by 33%, but he heals 10% of his base HP from ammo packs as well, giving him a bit of a boost. The Android is perhabs best described as both the paralell and the oppisite of the Scout. It has the same vulnerable but quick nature and the same arial mobility, but unlike the scout (Who is very short-ranged) the Android focuses on long-ranged attacks. He is considered a Support class. Specifics Most notably of all his features, the Android lacks any sort of ammo or metal. Instead, all of his weapons and abilities are powered by his core "energy" level, a constantly recovering bar of energy that determines how effectively he can use his weapons. The energy meter recharges at a rate of about 17% per second while not in use, but does not begin recovering until after 1.5 seconds after he has stopped using any energy-intensive weapons. His jetpack is also powered by his energy meter, allowing bursts of flight comparable to rocket jumping, but also draining 20% of the energy meter per use. Since he also suffers 25% extra fall damage and heavy damage when colliding with anything in midair, this ability is to be used with caution. The Android is immune to Bleed and heath drain (For instance, the Black Box, Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol, and Mad Milk) but also is slowed by any liquid attack as well as suffering damage equivilent to bleed while wet. Sappers also stun him for up to 4 seconds and deal about 20 damage per second while he is stunned. Dispensers and resupply are the only things that can speed his energy recharge rate, excepting certain custom weapons. With his hitscan primaries, lack of damage falloff, and extremely low weapon spread, the Android has likely the highest long-range DPS of any class, although he is incapable of dealing heavy damage in a short period, unlike Sniper, he is still capable of laying on plenty of the hurt, with his primary's DPS maxing at 44. His ability to reload all of his weapons at once is both a plus and a minus, as while he has no need to switch weapons when low on ammo, the maneuvre will not work at all. The Android's main niche is as a fast-paced damage-dealer, using his impressive speed and mobility to evade the enemy and hammer them at range, while still doing his utmost to avoid the damage that can easily prove fatal. When the energy meter is at max, the Android gains a bonus 5% damage resistance, usefull for evading situations when at low HP that would make flight unwise. The Android's secondary weapons lack in hitscan and DPS, but easily make up for the disatvantage with a much higher DPE, damage per energy used. Therefore, his secondaries are more effective for dealing out single-shot damage and sustaining long-term fire. When near a dispenser, the Android can fire his Beam Pistol nearly endlessly without the need to reload, making him something of an impressive damage dealer if the enemy cooperates. Engineers are both the bane of the Android and their best friend. While friendly Engineers keep the Android alive with their melees and Dispensers, enemy Engies can kill an Android in seconds with level 2 or 3 Sentries, or, god forbid, mini-sentries. With a combination of hitscan and fast tracking, sentry guns can blow any Android out of the sky with little difficulty. Unfortunately for the sentry guns, though, the Android easily outdoes them in range, and can simply blast away at them from a high vantage point while their confounded creators try to figure out a way to stop him. Spies, on the other hand, present no help to Androids at all. In fact, the danger of them is high enough that an Android should probably keep away from ALL other players, just in case they're a disguised Spy that can sap the hell out of them without even dropping disguise. A sapped Android that doesn't have immediate backup is essensially doomed, as a Spy can effortlessly go for a backstab against the immobile, and slowly dying, class. Even if the Spy chooses not to finish him, a sapper will drain a fully healed Android to 35 HP in just 4 seconds, leaving them near-death and immobile, as flight at that level of health would be too risky. Any very skilled Sniper can blow an Android out of the air without a problem, leaving them as the Android's greatest weakness in a competetive atmosphere. Any Sniper worth his salt should have no trouble airshotting Demomen and Soldiers, and if he can manage that, he should make quick work of any jetpacking Android, and with proper charge, a headshot isn't even neccecary. Laser Rifle ''"I am incapable of missing. I suppose you forgot to take that into account" The Laser Rifle is a fast-firing, long-ranged, fairly accurate, hitscan weapon that deals 11 damage per shot, unloading five shots per second. It reduces energy by 4% per shot, meaning it'll empty your energy completely with just 5.25 seconds of continuous fire if you're not near any source of ammo. Its not at all laughable damage output of 55 DPS with no falloff makes it an excelent weapon for use harassing enemies at long range, and since it takes only half of its max energy to kill a Heavy, isn't terrible for use up close and personal either. Beam Pistol "Another elimination." The Android's secondary weapon, this pistol serves as a less energy-inensive version of the Laser Rifile, with an attack interval of 0.7 seconds and an energy drain of 7% per uncharged shot. It is capable of being charged to two levels of energy by holding the primary fire button, the first charge taking 1.5 seconds and the second taking 3. An uncharged shot deals 28 damage at any range, a level two charge deals 40 damage with a 15% energy drain, and a full charge deals 55 damage with slight spread and a 22% energy drain. The projectile moves at a speed comparable to the Direct Hit. Firing uncharged, this weapon will empty your energy meter in exactly 20 seconds of consistent fire. Beam Sword "Ah, so you thought that having no power in my ranged weapons would decrease my effectiveness? That is incorrect." This weapon does not drain energy, although it does stunt energy production for 1.5 secons when it is swung. Its damage depends on the energy level at the time, ranging from just 15 damage per hit at 1% energy to a fairly staggering 75 when fully charged. When at 0%, however, the weapon begins dealing 45 damage with a high critical hit chance, giving the Android a chance to make his daring ecscape when completely out of energy. Alternate Weapons Faser "My Faser is no longer set on Knockout." A more versatile secondary weapon, this laser pistol is an obvious nod to phasers from Star Trek, in both appearance, name, and function. It can be set on either "Murder" or "Knockout" (Again, nods to the "Kill" and "Stun" settings on phasers) by using the secondary fire button. When in murder mode, it deals damage, and is a slightly more accurate version of the Laser Rifle, although it fires at only about one half the speed. It also has the advantage of much lower energy drain, as it only lowers energy levels by 5% per shot. In stun mode, it deals almost no damage and has slightly less accuracy, but slows enemies on hit, and dealing three hits within a five second period results in a 3 second stun and the opponet suffering mini-crits for 7 seconds. Bio Location of Origin: Austrailia: The FUTURE Job: Robot killing robot Motto: Machines made by an inferior mind in the past are obviously inferior to machines made by a superior mind in the future. Emblem: A computer chip Description: Remember how our own dear Engie learned how to make Sentry Guns from his late father's blueprints? Well his son learned how to make artifiially intelegent, laser-weilding, flying androids, as well as some nifty time machines from his late father's blueprints. This Android exists only to prevent the death of the mercs, and to destroy Gray's robots. We sure have come a long way. Category:Support Class Category:Fanmade Classes Category:Laser Users Category:Flying Classes Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Characters